Uhura's ABC
by Wordspider
Summary: Jim Kirk is trying to guess Uhura's first name. Series of non-chronological drabbles taking place at Starfleet Academy. Incorporates my first fanfiction, which was posted as Talented Tongue.
1. A is for

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the associated characters.

Authors Note: This incorporates my first fanfic – Talented Tongue. Although Uhura and Kirk will appear in each part, they will not necessarily be the stars of each part, and it it unlikely that they will be in chronological order.

I don't think anyone else has used this idea, but if you know different let me know.

Let me know what you think.

*************************************************

"I don't believe it" Nyota Uhura hissed to her companion, and new room mate.

The green-skinned young woman looked around the lecture theatre, wondering what had upset her usually staid room mate. Gaila and her new friend ("Call me Uhura") were attending their first official meeting of the Starfleet Academy Xenolinguistics Club.

As a cadet tracking towards communications officer it made sense for Uhura to attend. Gaila, on the other hand had been persuaded to come along - "Please Gaila, it is a xenolinguistics club, there are going to be loads of people who will want to meet you and practice their Orion Prime – you'll make some new friends".

The Orion woman had laughed "Linguists are suppose to have talented tongues", and laughed again as she dodged the pillow that Uhura had thrown at her. She had already heard the story about the bar in Iowa, and a certain Jim Kirk.

"What's wrong?" Gaila asked Uhura, as her glance round the hall did not show anything visibly out of place.

Uhura jerked her head over towards the entrance, "It's him. Kirk. What's he doing here?"

Gaila looked over and saw a young man with blond hair and blue eyes, speaking with the 3rd year cadet who was on welcome duty. Even from this distance Gaila could tell he was flirting with the young woman.

"Don't stare", Uhura said, elbowing her friend gently. "Let's hope he doesn't see us".

Gaila grinned "Too late".

"Abigail", Kirk crowed, as he approached the pair.

Gaila noticed Uhura roll her eyes. "Wrong again Kirk."

The blond just grinned, and then turned his attention to the Orion. "Pleased to meet you," he said putting his hand out, "the name is Jim Kirk", he said in Orion Prime. It was far from perfect, and heavily accented, but still understandable.

As Uhura's jaw dropped, Gaila took his hand and smiled back "Gaila, pleased to meet you too." She cast a sly grin at her room mate, then turned back to Kirk "I'm available for practice should you need help with that...talented tongue".

*********************************************************

Author's note from the original one off - This is my first fanfic. I found on the movie website dossier, that James T Kirk was Treasurer of the Starfleet Academy Xenolinguistics Club, and this (very) short story came out of it.


	2. B is for

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the associated characters.

********************************************

"Hi there Bunny", the blond cadet said with a wave as he passed Uhura on the way to class, "Happy Easter".

Uhura groaned, "I swear," she said to her companion, "he does it deliberately".

The man sitting in the quad beside her chuckled, and with a southern accent said, "You know you could just tell Jim your name". Leonard McCoy – 'Bones' as Jim Kirk called him, found himself on the end of a very pointed stare. He held up his hands in mock surrender - "I promise, he will never hear it from me".

Uhura smiled, she and 'Bones', had met through Kirk and Gaila. Their different specialities meant they did not spend a lot of class and study time together, but they respected each other, and a friendship had developed between her and the gruff doctor.

She reached into a bag she was carrying, "Though he was right about one thing," she said grinning, and bringing out a chocolate egg. "Just like the Easter Bunny," she said passing it over, "but don't tell him".

"Never, his ego is already large enough", the doctor said mimicking locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Meanwhile a very confused half-Vulcan spoke with Captain Christopher Pike. "I do not understand, her name is not Bunny, and she does not resemble a leporid".

The older man grinned broadly, "I'll explain it on the way to the mess Spock."


	3. C is for

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the associated characters.

Authors Notes: A huge thank you to audi katia for reviewing and to those who have added me to their favourite stories.

Also a thank you to seren23 – You'll see the reason at the end of the story. The story that I borrowed from - The Feeing of Being in Motion Again .net/s/5147156/1/The_Feeling_of_Being_in_Motion_Again

********************************************

The oratorio came to an end, the last note fading into the awed silence. Then the audience burst in to applause for the London Symphony Orchestra and Chorus, as they finished their rendition of Handel's Messiah.

Uhura turned to her companion, a blonde haired woman, a few years older than herself. "I am so glad that we were able to see this", she said as they made their way out out the concert hall. "Not that I don't enjoy being part of the Chorale Ensemble, but sometimes it is just nice to sit and listen to a professional performance".

The blonde smiled, "Definitely worth it. I'm just glad you could come. When my sister gave me two tickets I didn't know what to do", she grinned suddenly, "though I think she was hoping I would take a boyfriend".

"I'm hurt," Uhura said bringing her hand to her chest with a pout, "and here I thought I was going to get lucky tonight", she mocked with a slight smile.

The woman laughed, "Let me make it up to you over a coffee".

Leonard McCoy stepped out from behind a column, a grin on his face at overhearing the last comments. He had also been at the concert, but had not wanted the duo to see him. Not that he believed they would tease him about being there, but they might try and get him to join their chorale ensemble – and that was never going to happen. A man needed a few secrets.

"Uhura has a new friend", Kirk mused to himself. A pretty blonde, sat with Uhura in the corner of the café. He almost hadn't recognise the cadet in her civvies.

"Hi Christine," he said approaching the table. Uhura probably would not give him the time of day, but he might at least wangle an introduction to her companion. "I don't think I've ever seen you out of uniform," he said, with a twinge of lewdness in his tone and a wiggle of his eyebrows. He was pretty sure Uhura enjoyed their interactions as much as he did, and knew he could rely on her to laugh it off. However this time...

The blonde turned to him and said coldly, "Cadet, do I know you?" Her blue eyes pierced him, and he was reminded of a strict teacher from his younger days.

"Umm," he said speechless for once, wondering what exactly he had got himself into this time.

Uhura smiled behind one of her hands, "Lieutenant Christine Chapel, meet Cadet James Kirk," she said schooling her face. "Jim, the Lieutenant is a nursing instructor at the Academy".

************************************

A/N – The reason for thanks to seren23

Allowing me to use the idea of Uhura and Christine Chapel meeting at Starfleet Academy's Chorale Ensemble.


	4. D is for

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the associated characters.

* * *

Nyota Uhura was ill. Her head ached, her body temperature ran from hot to cold and her tongue felt like it had grown fur – and yet she dragged herself out of bed, had a shower and began to dress, all the while trying not to let the dizziness take her over. Working on autopilot she pulled her hair into a rough ponytail, not even taking time to glance in the mirror.

Her day did not improve when the first person she ran into was Jim Kirk.

"Whoa, Uhura," he said looking at her in concern. "You're going the wrong way for medical."

Uhura put her hands on her hips, "I'm off to class," she said.

"Have you looked at yourself?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Pardon?"

He led her towards a nearby window. "Take a look. Trust me the only place you should be heading is the medical centre."

Uhura struggled not to let her jaw drop as with one quick glance she knew that Jim Kirk was right _"Damn him,"_ she thought. Her face was covered in spots. No wonder she felt like death warmed up.

"OK, you may be right... this time," she admitted grudgingly and turned her steps towards the student medical building.

Kirk matched her steps, ensuring she reached there safely. To be honest to herself she was secretly pleased as she began to feel her limbs start to tremble. How on earth she had thought she would make it through class was almost beyond belief. She just hoped that her Advanced Phonology instructor would understand.

"Thank you," she said as they reached the steps to the building. "I guess I'll owe you a drink."

"See you later...Dotty," Jim replied with a grin and a careless wave.

* * *

**A/N** Yes, I know I've been gone for a long time. This has been on my flash drive for years. However, I am struggling with some of the other chapters, so if anyone would like to suggest some names for the rest of the alphabet, please let me know. Thanks


	5. E is for

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of the associated characters.

A great many thanks to Obsessive66 for the inspiration for this one. Not sure it was exactly what they imagined, but hope you enjoy.

One suggestion might be Uhura having to be strong (not necessarily physically - perhaps having to show strong leadership skills) to defuse some unpleasant situation either at the academy, or on a training mission. The name could be Elizabeth. Queen Elizabeth I was noted for the following quote: "I know I have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach of a king, and of a king of England too." The quote relates to her speech to the Troops at Tilbury (in Essex) which was delivered in August 1588 in preparation for repelling the expected invasion by the Spanish Armada.

* * *

Cadet Nyota Uhura stood in the middle of the quad, wondering how it had come to this. Standing in front of a Captain she was hoping to serve under on the Enterprise, soaking wet.

StarFleet Academy was holding an Open Day for potential students. In their wisdom the academic council had decided to allow some of the older cadets to plan the activities and act as guides. As well as showing off the labs and facilities, there had been demonstrations of some of the skills that incoming students would learn.

Nyota was still not sure who had been responsible for the idea, though she certainly had some suspicions regarding a certain sandy-haired cadet. Senior cadets had been assigned teams of potential students and given ten minutes to plan their attack. Weapons of choice – water pistols and water balloons.

Her team had been doing very well, until a figure in the gold shirt of the command track wandered into the 'battle zone'.

"Cease Fire!" she called out, "Non-combatant."

Captain Pike looked around the area, wondering where the voice had come from and what exactly he had wandered into.

Uhura, noticing the confusion on his face moved forward into the quad, to address him.

"Yo, Elizabeth" a familiar voice rang out as she moved towards the gold-shirted figure and a water balloon came sailing over Captain Pike's head and hit her squarely on the chest.

Jim Kirk came forward, a broad grin on his face. "I believe that is a win."

Uhura did not really care, about losing, but she was embarrassed to be seen like this in front of Captain Pike. How would she ever get a position on the Enterprise now?

"I don't think so, Cadet Kirk," Captain Pike interceded on her behalf. "I am sure I heard cease fire uttered. As senior officer I am giving the win to Cadet Uhura." He winked at her, "Congratulations, Cadet" he said and continued across the quad, whistling as he walked.


End file.
